


Dressed to Impress

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Suggestive, leokura, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio and Kurapika go shopping for clothes, but little does Leorio suspect, what kind of clothes Kurapika has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Impress

It had been quite some time since Leorio had last time looked through a clothing magazine. He was still young, despite his looks; however, he took pride in the fact that he could act according to his assumed age…some of the time.   
  
 In reality, he still was pretty much that same boy who had discovered female anatomy through such magazines and still relied it for the basis. The road to a degree wasn’t cheap, but Leorio would someday have to study properly, for these magazines definitely didn’t have much when it came to medical or biological information.   
  
“You certainly look invested in what you’re reading…despite there not being much to read, unless you fancy price tags and material descriptions,” Kurapika’s familiar voice floated behind his head as he placed his hand to rest on Leorio’s shoulder.   
  
“H-hey! Don’t…don’t sneak up on me like that!” Leorio yelled defensively as he tried his best to cover up the photos of half-naked women. The damage was already done–Kurapika clearly had seen the same thing at which Leorio had been staring just a moment ago.  
   
“Seems like you were really invested in that, I’ve been standing here for quite some time, but you didn’t notice until just now,” Kurapika stated.   
  
Leorio felt quite embarrassed by that. He truly hadn’t noticed Kurapika’s presence right behind him. A far more embarrassing issue were other thoughts–those images of those women bikini and short skirts brought back vivid images of seeing Kurapika in a dress, back when he had the opportunity to drive a limousine. Before that, he hadn’t really given much consideration for seeing Kurapika in clothes that were traditionally wore by women. Yet upon seeing him in a skirt and with a lipstick, Leorio had realized that Kurapika wasn’t just a one-trick pony.   
  
Kurapika had piqued his interest in men, Leorio had to acknowledge even if to nobody except himself. He had planted a seed in Leorio’s mind that was slowly growing from vague idea into proper fantasy, despite Leorio’s strongest, best, desperate attempts to suppress it.   
  
“Sheesh, say something next time won’t you?” Leorio mumbled before he put the magazine under all of his other papers and paperwork. It had become increasingly difficult for Leorio to keep his calm around Kurapika, especially now, when those vivid images were occupying his every thought. Just glancing at him with corner of his eyes was enough to help him visualize a dress on him, one that did his gorgeous legs justice.  
  
“I’m sorry Leorio, I will. But now that we’re on topic of clothing, I’d like to ask you for a favor.” Kurapika took a seat and sat down next to Leorio, who in turn turned to look away from him slightly, in hopes of hiding his slightly blushing cheeks from him. With one hand resting on his visible cheek, he was safe, for now.  
  
“W-well, of course, anything for you, Kurapika. S-so…how can I help you out then? Do you need perhaps medical help or–”  
  
“No, I think I’m more experienced with that than you are–”   
  
_“What?!”_    
  
“–But what you do know a lot more of, is fashion. You look rather handsome and I’d like to have someone who knows what looks good on a person to be there as my judge. Would you be willing to help me with that, Leorio?” Kurapika requested, tilting his head slightly in the process.  
  
Leorio wanted to stay mad at him; it was this very back and forth bickering that had started of their friendship. Kurapika was most likely right as well, not that Leorio would never admit that. At least not until he had his degree.  
  
“Well aren’t you buttering me up? What are you gonna do next, eat me up too?” Leorio chuckled.   
  
“Well, if that’s what you desire–”   
  
Leorio gasped out loud. Problem with Kurapika was, that sometimes it was hard, downright impossible to tell with him was he joking, or being serious. Waving at Kurapika for him to keep his distance, Leorio soon calmed down and coughed before tackling Kurapika’s original topic once more.  
  
“So, y'want me to be like fashion judge for you, is that it?” Leorio mused, raising one of his eyebrows slightly.  
  
Kurapika simply nodded back without saying much more than “mmm” under his breath.   
  
“I’d be a pretty lousy friend if I would say no, now wouldn’t I? Let’s get going, then,” Leorio announced, to which Kurapika simply replied with one of his rare, heartwarming smiles.   
  
  
 * * * * *  
  
  
 Leorio was a customer that many clothing shops recognized, particularly ones that sold quality ties. However, he had never stepped inside the shop where Kurapika was leading them.  
  
“Lady’s Luxury…” Leorio muttered to himself. “Kurapika…I think you might be in need of glasses too, because the place where you’re going is one that only sells clothes for women, so–”  
  
“Yes, that is exactly what I have in mind, Leorio. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you that detail. I hope that’s not a problem?” Kurapika turned his head around a bit to look at Leorio over his shoulder, blinking a few times as he lifted his head to meet up with his slightly bothered gaze. Leorio didn’t want to say it, but even he knew that subconsciously he had wished for this exact scenario to happen.   
  
“Oh…n-not at all, not at all!” Leorio laughed as he caught up with Kurapika, placing his hand on his shoulder as they walked into the shop. “But if you don’t mind me asking…why exactly do you want to buy women’s clothes? They must be comfortable, but outside of that I can’t really see a reason behind it.  
  
”It was mostly a question Leorio was asking himself. He didn’t really care what motive Kurapika had for this, but perhaps his answer would shine some light into his own questions, as why imagining Kurapika in womens’ clothes was suddenly not just a fantasy anymore; rather it was borderline obsession.  
  
“There are few reasons. One is the fact that they are indeed comfortable and sometimes I prefer that over durability. Also, given my physique, it’s easy for me to blend in for a woman, which comes in handy in case I need a disguise,” Kurapika lectured. Just as he was about to continue with his long list of explanations, a soft voice broke his concentration.  
  
“Greetings, welcome to Lady’s Luxury, how may I help you?” A young woman asked.   
  
“Ah yes, pardon us. We’re here to look for some clothes, dresses first, do you happen to know where they are located?” Kurapika inquired. The woman nodded back at him and pointed right.  
  
“Just go this way and follow the signs, we hope you enjoy your stay,” The woman chirped before she headed to help a pair of customers walking right behind them.   
  
“To be honest with you…I was expecting her to ask why are we here. You don’t have a hair on your face so they might mistake you for a girl, but with me–”   
  
“Does it matter, Leorio? I think they are simply doing the right thing by not prodding us with pointless questions like that. They want to help us and they want our money, asking such questions could easily get potential customers to leave, wouldn’t you agree?” Kurapika asked.  
  
Leorio pondered this point for a moment before he shook his head a few times. It did make sense, when he stopped to think about it for a moment.   
_“I guess I shouldn’t be that close-minded myself…”_    
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
 As the two made their way to the dress section, Leorio had thought that men’s clothing stores could make every variation of one piece of clothing; the sheer, downright absurd number of different dresses amazed him. Every possible color, pattern, size and shape imaginable was used in one way or another.  
  
“Sheesh…isn’t this a bit excessive?” Leorio scratched his head while eyeing some of the price tags. He was used to spending some hard-earned cash to look good, yet it always stung him, for fashion rarely meant cheap. “How d'you make up your mind?”  
  
“You should look at this from another perspective, Leorio. A wider section means that there’s much better chance for a person to find what they are looking for. What color do you think suits me?” Kurapika wondered.  
  
“Hmm…well, funnily enough, both white and black seem to suit you…but perhaps you could go with black, as your traditional clothes are already white? Spice it up a bit and all that,” Leorio mumbled in response. Subconsciously, he wanted to see Kurapika in a black dress again. It had been hard for him to focus on driving when Kurapika had wore that outfit. Fortunately this time around, the situation wasn’t dire.   
  
“That seems like a good option. Also, isn’t black always in fashion? Makes it easy to blend in when it’s the most popular color,” Kurapika was quick to add as he grabbed a dress and compared it to his structure from a nearby mirror.  
  
“Yup, you got that right,” Leorio laughed a bit nervously. The dress Kurapika was holding was quite similar to the secretary outfit he had used before. The skirt part of it was a bit longer, enough to hide Kurapika’s knees, while the sleeves were a little bit shorter. Unlike his previous outfit, this one didn’t come with a short tie, but a much longer one, although the color was also different from blue to light red.   
  
_“That’s…fitting”_  Leorio pondered as he imagined Kurapika’s eyes flaring red.  
  
“I’ll go and try this on, Leorio. Please don’t go anywhere,” Kurapika instructed as he disappeared into one of the many fitting rooms.   
  
“Pfft…as if I’d do that,” Leorio hisses, knowing that Kurapika couldn’t hear him. It was surprising for Leorio to realize, with anyone else, all of…this would be something of which to be ashamed. With Kurapika, however, nothing really seemed out of place. The Leorio of old would have never agreed to something like this, alone with another guy. Yet here he was, standing outside, waiting to see Kurapika becoming gorgeous once more.  
  
“Leorio, could you fetch me something?” Kurapika’s rang out. Leorio woke up from his trance and hopped his way next to Kurapika’s fitting room.  
  
“Eh? What do you want exactly?” Leorio asked after coughing a few times.   
  
“Lingerie. I need the whole package.”   
  
 Leorio hadn’t expected nor prepared himself for Kurapika’s reply. The mere image was more than enough to give the young doctor a rush of blood to his cheeks and other body parts. Ah, those fantasies would have to wait for another time.   
  
“U-um…s-sure sure…just…wait a second!” Leorio stuttered as he dashed away to find what Kurapika was after.   
  
 It didn’t take Leorio very long to find what he was looking for. The few odd gazes that were glanced at him weren’t much of a hindrance as he did his best to find the most optimal pair for Kurapika to try on. He was curious–just why did Kurapika need to go to such lengths and detail for his disguise? At the same time, Leorio was in no state of mind to interrogate the hot-tempered Kurta at this point.  
  
Leorio’s choice of lingerie was an elegant, classic one. White, a combination of panties and thigh highs.  The smooth, silky texture felt good in his grasp and the slight transparency was sure to get anyone’s attention.  
  
“So Kurapika, I finally found you som–” Leorio was interrupted as Kurapika’s hand quickly grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him into the small room with him. Leorio didn’t have much time to protest, as he got to see Kurapika rocking the secretary look once more. If Leorio didn’t know Kurapika well enough, he could have been easily fooled. The dress fit him perfectly, no part of his clothing really gave up his true identity. The more Leorio stared at him though, the more Kurapika’s smile turned into a rather cocky grin.  
  
“I forgot to tell you my third motive, Leorio. It’s you. I saw how you looked at me that day, how you had hard time keeping your eyes on the road. I think a reward is in order for you being to focus on time of need.” Kurapika whispered before he yanked the lingerie from Leorio’s hand. “Why don’t you lift up my skirt a bit, so we’ll see if these will fit?”  
  
In that moment, Leorio couldn’t see or hear anything or anyone else other than Kurapika. The people chattering outside weren’t there for him, nor was there a risk of them getting caught. Only thing that mattered in that moment was him. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
